


Moonshine

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/F, Quintuple Drabble, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm FF Yuri Drabble as a 500 word drabble. Hopefully to be developed into something longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcellredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/gifts).



> Yeah, it's my first Final Fantasy IV fic. I wrote this as a drabble (500 words) for the LJ comm FF Yuri Drabbles based on the prompt "Pregnancy." It fit into part of a longer fic I'm working on that deadcellredux (of course) challenged me to write. The original psuedo-sort-of-we-were-probably-drinking-and-being-nerdy-and-doing-fandom-shit was "YOU SHOULD WRITE A RODIA LULZ AND THE PROMPT SHOULD BE...WET OR SOMETHING." I totally thought I was being so clever and was like, "LEVIATHAN, HAR HAR." But then I got onto this whole idea of pregnancy/bearing things/omg Rosa is all "GOTTA BEAR THE HEIR" thing.) It fit perfectly with this prompt, so I spiffed it up and turned it into a drabble for now. I hope to extend this from 500 words to more like, 1,500...we'll see. And might I just point out: [TOTAL RODIA 4EVZ MOMENT KTHX DUAL SPELL-CASTING HELLO MEANT TO BE AT 2:20.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IT12DW2Fm9M).
> 
> Okay, no more rambling and ONWARD if you're still reading...

"What is it like?" Rosa asks softly, blonde hair blowing in the wind. "To bring something into the world?"

It is not an idle thought; it is the question of a noble-born, _duty-bound_ woman.

They're looking at the moon. From where Rydia stands, the glowing white circle could be a halo, but it swallows up Rosa's silhouette hungrily. She shivers in the night air.

"Would you like to see?" Rydia offers.

"Is it painful?" Rosa asks hesitantly and turns around to look at Rydia, sees her trembling fingers weighted with legions of monsters and memories; their eyes meet.

Rydia smiles faintly. "No."

She steps behind Rosa, puts her arms around her and grasps her hand; and then everything is water, streams, rivers, scales.

Rosa breathes in sharply and her fingers clench around Rydia's--right in front of them, Leviathan is hovering. Rydia's arms around her are the only thing tethering her to the world she's forgotten, just for a moment.

"Touch," Rydia says, a smile in her voice. "Nothing bad will happen."

Rosa reaches out tentatively through Rydia's fingers; she's shaking and she touches lightly. It's smooth and almost slippery, serpentine, and Rydia breathes into her ear gently, "Are you afraid?"

Rosa doesn't answer for a moment, strokes her fingertips slowly along Leviathan's strange otherworldly skin, then drops her hand abruptly, dragging Rydia's with it. Rydia allows Leviathan to retreat from whence it came, and they're alone again.

"What is it like to bear a monster?" Rosa shudders.

The smile fades from Rydia's face, but her arms are still around Rosa. She doesn't answer.

"What is it like to bear something _dark_?" Rosa whispers. "You bring monsters into the world," she adds after a moment, "will I bring a monster into the world?"

"It was a monster that killed my mother," Rydia finally says, "and it was a monster that she used to defend our village. Monsters beget monsters."

Rosa turns suddenly; her eyes are bright, and she faces Rydia. They're pressed against each other, and Rydia doesn't let her go.

"Yes," Rosa breathes, pauses before saying, "I am..."

"Afraid?" Rydia finishes, touching the back of her head lightly, "I am afraid." Her hair is soft; it smells like day, like the surface of the earth, like living things, healing and life and the strange scent of white magic, like lilies. The power to bring those close to death back from the brink, the power to soothe, the power to create and destroy monsters.

"Yes," Rosa whispers.

Rydia pushes her hand to the small of Rosa's back, the fabric of her robes silken and smooth, simple, unfamiliar, lovely.

"Yes," Rydia agrees. Her fingers strain against the white fabric, and she thinks of all the things to come.

Rydia repeats to Rosa, "Yes, I am afraid." She closes her eyes, thinks of her mother, thinks of Rosa, so close to her, so close.

There's just the moon between them now; the moon that Rosa disappears into when she finally draws away.


End file.
